The Human And The Elven Prince
by Falconluv
Summary: Following a young Elven prince and his meetings with a certain human boy. follow them through there first meeting and much more. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

This my first chaptered fic so im sorry if iv made any mistakes. As always reviews are welcomed. I do not own any characters from Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 1: Run in. Literally.

The prince of Mirkwood was walking leisurely on top of one of Rivendells Mountains when something barrelled into his legs. Quickly looking down he saw a young dark haired boy of about three years old peering at him innocently. The human boy clutched Legolas's shins and hid behind them giggling when two young male elves came running shouting " ESTEL!" frantically.

Sidestepping the child Legolas grinned at the boys pout.

" Looking for someone?" the blonde prince said smiling at the two elves sheepish looks.

" Our apologies Prince Legolas. I hope Estel didn't cause you any harm or trouble." The elf Legolas recognised as Elronds eldest son said bowing his head slightly.

" Not at all my friends," Legolas replied softly. Estel was trying _very _hard not to giggle at his eldest brothers glare.

"Come Estel, ada wont be pleased if your awake wanting stories all night," the fairer haired elf said holding out a hand for the young boy to take. Estel reluctantly held the hand and with soft-spoken goodbyes Legolas watched the three walk back to Rivendell. To Legolas's amusement 'Estel' kept looking back, Legolas pulled a face at the boy who giggled loudly and the two elder elves looked back curiously. Legolas straightened up and pretended to be looking at something else, he didn't miss the grins the two elves sent his way. With one last look at the boy Legolas winked and walked away enjoying the rest of the afternoon walking about the Mountains.

That night a storm struck Rivendell and Arwen ran to her ada distressed. They whispered softly to each other before Elrond turned to Legolas and his sons.

" Estel has disappeared. Again. He likes to be outside I fear he has been caught in the storm. We must find him."

"But ada, Estel could have gone anywhere," Elronds second youngest son said.

Turning to Legolas Elrond smiled apologetically.

" My apologies Prince Legolas. Estel has according to my sons already run into you today. I wonder if it isn't inconvenient for you to assist us in finding my young son." Elrond hardly knew Legolas most princes would turn there noses at such work, Elrond was pleasantly surprised.

" Certainly, I will help in any way I can," Legolas replied smiling at the family.

So the search began, at Legolas's insistence he went alone saying they would cover more places that way. Legolas thought back to his own child hood many, many years ago he had loved going to see the horses like most children. Legolas made up his mind and dashed quickly in the direction of the stables. He had been outside mere minutes and already he was soaked to his skin his body freezing to the bone he only hoped that Estel wasn't outside.

Entering the stables Legolas's sensitive ears could hear a crying Estel huddled in the corner.

"Estel?" Legolas said softly. Hearing a familiar voice Estel ran from his hiding place and launched himself into Legolas's arms. Legolas calmly hugged the three year old, sinking to the floor he sung a soft Elvish song and as he had hoped it calmed the frightened child immediately. Sniffling Estel rested his head sleepily from crying onto Legolas's shoulder.

" Why are you out in a storm Estel. Elrond and your siblings are very worried." Legolas whispered.

"Horses," Estel said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and Legolas was dumb for not figuring it out. Legolas laughed. Within a few minutes Legolas could tell the young boy had fallen asleep a tiny hand curled into a fist on the elves chest. Standing slowly Legolas smiled as Estel's grip on him immediately tightened. Pulling a relatively clean blanket over Estel Legolas dashed as quickly as he dared with a child in his arms back to Elronds home.

When he arrived he was soaked and Elrond, Arwen and Elronds sons were drying off dejectedly by the fire. There anxious faces relaxed into smiles of relief when Legolas pulled the damp blanket off a snug Estel.

"Where was he?" Arwen whispered.

"In the stables, he said he wanted to see the horses," Legolas whispered his voice kind and soft.

"Why don't you put him on the chair for now my friend," Elrond smiled indicating the average sized chair/sofa.

Gently Legolas placed Estel on the chair careful to drop the blanket to the floor, but when Legolas moved away a small whimper escaped the boys throat and his fist clenched tightly on Legolas's shirt. Looking almost desperately an amused Elrond Legolas could seethe two male elves trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry Legolas he does it to all of us. My sons wont be laughing when it is there turn again." Elrond almost smirked at his sons who had realised with dawning horror that he was right.

" If you sit with him he should let go in a few hours. Come children let us leave them to rest." Elrond and his children left smiling fondly at the sight of the Prince of Mirkwood sat awkwardly with a blissfully unaware sleeping three year old. Despite the awkwardness of the situation Legolas smiled and let his head rest on the back of the chair. Within moments he was asleep his arms around Estel protectively.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leaving.

Since that night Estel hung around Legolas as much as possible. Legolas didn't mind as much as Elrond and his family tried to separate Estel from the prince the more fuss the three year old made.

There was another storm the week Legolas was due to leave. Elrond, Arwen and Elronds sons all expected Estel to creep into their room for a cuddle, Estel hated storms but this time he went to Legolas. Legolas was awake when he heard Estel's soft feet padding to his door. Legolas turned with a smile, seeing Estel's frightened face peering from around the door. Kneeling Legolas opened his arms and Estel quickly shut the door and launched himself into his friend's strong arms. Legolas scooped the child up holding his shaking form. When Estel was nearly asleep Legolas laid him gently on the bed, sighing when Estel whimpered when he moved to sit in a chair. Lying awkwardly beside Estel, Legolas closed his mind of thoughts and as Estel curled into his side a faint fond smile appeared on the handsome princes face before he fell asleep.

The day before Legolas was to leave Elrond asked to talk to him privately.

"Your visit has been very enjoyable my friend, but I think it would be best to save Estel from saying goodbye he is so young and has found a very unusual friendship with you. He doesn't understand that Goodbye doesn't always mean forever," Elrond said quietly.

As unhappy as it made Legolas he nodded glumly.

"As you wish Lord Elrond. What will you tell him?" Legolas was unhappy, he knew Estel would wake and go to find him as usual but Legolas would be gone with no explanation, he would hate him.

"That you were called back by your father, that you were needed quickly," Elrond had noticed how unhappy Legolas looked but said nothing.

That night Estel was sent to bed at the usual time he went around the table saying goodnight.

When Estel reached Legolas he climbed into his lap and hugged him tightly burying his head in Legolas's blonde hair it was as though the child knew he was leaving.

"Goodnight Estel," Legolas said his own secret goodbye. Estel slowly climbed out of his lap and gave him a cheeky grin before running off to bed. Legolas laughed affectionately at the boy's antics.

Elrond smiled sadly at the prince. Estel would forgive Legolas eventually but it had to happen as it were he had seen it.

In the early hours Legolas mounted his white horse after saying goodbye with a last look at Rivendell he urged his horse forward. Turning to look back at Elronds home high on a Mountain Legolas cried a tear "Forgive me Estel," Legolas whispered before galloping off.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: shocking return.

It was five years until Legolas finally returned to Rivendell no word had been sent to Elrond or Estel of how there friends was and Legolas in turn had no news of them which had saddened him.

Legolas could see Rivendell and he urged his horse onwards. The guards had recognised him and Elrond and his family including and angry Estel had been alerted they now awaited their friend's arrival at the top of the steps to Elronds home.

When the gates opened everyone's eyes widened in horror. Legolas's horse stopped obediently in front of the steps and Legolas's unconscious figure slumped to the ground.

Estel rushed to Legolas's side his anger forgotten as he gently lifted Legolas's head into his lap. An arrow was lodged into Legolas's shoulder another in his stomach and one other in his thigh, there was also blood from slashes in the princes clothes the blood drenching the material.

Elrond had him taken to the healing rooms and despite much protest refused to allow Estel stay with the prince. Two long hours later a tired Elrond announced that Legolas would recover with plenty of rest.

When Legolas woke he could make out a bright room, a soft bed and his hand was strangely numb, looking sideways he couldn't help but smile. A nine-year-old Estel was asleep. On Legolas's hand. The prince took the opportunity to see the differences in Estel. His hair had grown until it hung to his shoulders and he had grown for a nine-year-old Legolas could tell he was tall.

When Legolas could no longer feel his hand he gently pulled his hand from under Estel's head, unfortunately Estel woke when he felt Legolas move. Opening his eyes quickly Estel looked hopefully at Legolas, his smile at seeing his old friend awake suddenly disappeared.

" You've changed." Legolas whispered. Estel looked angrily at him.

"Five years does that." Estel said coldly.

"I'm sorry my ada. . ." Legolas began but Estel interrupted.

"LIAR! He didn't call you back; you were always going to leave. You just couldn't be bothered to say goodbye," Estel said bitterly.

"Did you think I didn't want to?" Legolas said angrily, before sighing and adding.

"Im sorry."

"As stupid as it sounds you hurt me. Do you know I looked for you that day, I wouldn't believe that you'd leave without telling me why, but you did. I **Hate** you." Estel spat.

Legolas's heart twinged painfully. He frowned confused before he started coughing uncontrollably, his body started convulsing as he struggled to breath.

"LEGOLAS!" Estel shouted guilt coursing through him.

"ADA!" Estel screamed desperately. Elrond hearing his sons scream ran quickly into the room.

"What happened?" Elrond yelled anxiously, trying to heal Legolas whilst trying to hold Legolas's convulsing body down.

"We were talking I said something mean and . ." Estel gestured helplessly at Legolas. Tears gathered in the boys eyes.

"You told him you hated him," Elrond guessed seeing his son nod sadly.

"You distressed him, you cant do anything here go find your sister or brothers, stay with them." Elrond said focusing on his friend.

Estel took one last look at the blonde elf before leaving without protest.

He found his siblings together sat by the study's fire. They didn't see anything as Estel laid silently in a chair he quickly fell into sleep.

**Im quiet proud of this chapter I wanted to capture a few of Estel's key emotions, Anger, Relief, Sadness and guilt. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I hope to start the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4: the dream

Chapter four is finally up. Thanks again to all that have reviewed I appreciate all of them. Just to remind anyone that unfortunately I do not own any of the original characters of The Lord Of The Rings.

Chapter 4: Dream.

/DREAM/

Estel watched the replay of his conversation with Legolas but he saw little things that in his anger earlier he had failed to notice, the pain in Legolas's eyes as Estel let out his anger and his hateful words it filled the young human with shame.

Estel tried to close his eyes when Legolas started convulsing but found he was forced to watch. The dream changed when Estel left the room he saw his ada desperately trying to heal the prone prince, to the boys horror it wasn't working, Legolas couldn't breath. The prince lost consciousness within five minutes, Elrond was losing his desperate battle, and despite his attempts Legolas stopped breathing. Estel let a pain filled scream as he watched as his friend died.

**/END DREAM/**

"ESTEL!" Arwen shouted shaking the screaming boy. Estel woke breathing heavily looking wide-eyed at his sister who smiled softly.

"Ada just sent word Legolas is going to be fine," she said kindly as relief flooded the child. Compulsively hugging his surprised sister Estel ran to the healing rooms knocking gently on the door.

"Come in Estel," Elronds tired voice filled the boys ears. Quickly Estel stepped into the healing rooms his eyes darting to his prone sleeping friend. Elrond stepped forward placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He's asleep, you may stay with him if it is your wish but let him rest, and kindly don't distress him he only just made it," Elrond said gently.

"Thank you ada," Estel whispered suddenly feeling small. Elrond squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before leaving to rest.

Hesitantly Estel sat gingerly beside his friend, sighing Estel began crying, silent tears of pain rolling down his young face. He had nearly killed his friend, as guilt coursed through his sobbing body Legolas's hand moved gently holding Estel's a small smile on the elf's face as he fell back into sleep. Estel hiccoughed drying his eyes with his free hand hope filled his chest as he looked at their entwined hands maybe they could still be friends. With that hope Estel carefully laid his head on the bed, near the flat side of Legolas's stomach, he fell asleep listening to the elf's soft breathing.

**A small chapter I wasn't really sure how I wanted Legolas to react again im pleased with how this turned out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: building bridges.**

Slowly Estel and Legolas rebuilt their friendship until it was almost as strong as before if not stronger. Legolas recovered slowly and when he wasn't strong enough to leave the healing room Estel would sit at the bottom of his bed and they would talk until Elrond would come to tell Estel it was past his bedtime to which the young boy would roll his eyes and leave protesting.

**Legolas would often think of how strained there friendship could be, he considered himself very lucky. In time Elrond questioned him on his injuries, sighing Legolas recounted what had happened.**

_FLASHBACK_

**Legolas and a few of his elven guards were heading to Rivendell, since returning to Mirkwood his Father had insisted on him staying at home and learning the hardships of being the future king. It had taken him five years for a good excuse for him to leave. There had been many strange tellings of 'strange folk' about and the king of Mirkwood had wanted Legolas to discuss the elves defences with Elrond. **

**Legolas was brought of his musings when orcs ambushed him and his men. Quickly drawing his sword he swung at the orcs heads they were outnumbered but luck was on their side, they had horses.**

**It was a surprisingly long battle in which Legolas lost all of his men who had protected their prince with there lives, Legolas had fallen to the ground when the arrow struck his leg. Painfully he limped to his uninjured horse and gingerly climbed on its back, bowing his head he whispered an elvish prayer to his deceased friends and whispering the way to his horse he rode on to Rivendell.**

_END FLASHBACK._

Elrond had consoled the upset elf at the end of his explanation before leaving him to rest. Legolas was an outdoor man being elvish, he longed to be outside it was to no surprise that the elf was found out in the gardens when he should have been resting. Elrond had shaken his head at his young friend but decided to let it go nature would help Legolas heal. And it had before long Legolas was teaching Estel archery to which the young boy almost perfected. Within the next few months Estel had begged Legolas to teach him how to fight with a sword, but the blonde had been hesitant until he got so tired of Estel following pleadingly saying "Please Legolas, please!" and many other things. The boys innocent eyes pleadingly like a lost animal was also the undoing of Legolas not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, to Elladan and Elrohir's amusement, they also knew from experience the problems of refusing what they termed 'the lost look'. Estel unashamedly had learnt to perfect it, much to the horror of all of Rivendell.

**Although there friendship was much better Estel would always fear that Legolas would leave without saying goodbye like before it had become his habit to ask before bed whether the elf would be there in the morning. It had saddened Legolas greatly but he understood the need for such reassurance. In total Legolas spent a whole joyful year at Rivendell but then came the day that his father called for his return. Who knew such unhappiness could be wrought on one elf within one letter?**

I want to thank everyone for their reviews!! The encouragement I've received to carry on this fic has been amazing. I've got mixed feelings over this chapter but overall fairly pleased since I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

Quickly reading through the letter his father sent Legolas sighed unhappily, he had to leave Estel and there was always the possibility of the young boy hating him again he hoped above all else that it wouldn't happen.

At dinner that night Legolas was silent and withdrawn and the older elves knew that he had been called home. Legolas's father, King of Mirkwood had heard of the attack on his son and his guards, he had guessed he would ride to Rivendell since his body was never found. In his letter his father pleaded with his son to return, unhappily Legolas had no choice. Don't doubt that Legolas wanted to see his ada again because he did very much in fact but he didn't want to leave his young human friend again, there friendship was tentatively rebuilding would leaving now ruin that?

The moment came that Legolas had dreaded all night, when Estel would ask if he would be still here in the morning, he could not lie to the young boy, he would not be there come morning he would be riding home.

"You'll be here in the morning right Legolas?" Estel said sleepily, all the heads in the room turned to him shifting uncomfortably Legolas breathed an unhappy sigh.

"No Estel I wont," He whispered sadly, Estel's sleepy composure snapped to awareness, he looked wide eyed at his blonde friend.

"Why?" Estel said calmly although Legolas could see his chest rising quickly too quickly he was getting distressed.

"My ada sent a letter pleading my return to Mirkwood I have no choice but to ride out tonight," Legolas replied watching unhappily as Estel's eyes watered the boy shook his head wildly a tear tracking down his face.

"No," the brunette boy murmured before turning on his heel scrubbing furiously at his face before running out of the room. Legolas let his head fall onto the table with a soft thump.

"I hate this," he muttered, He felt Elrond stand and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You and Estel knew you could not stay here forever my friend, but I advise that you go talk to Estel, do not leave it like this," Elrond squeezed his shoulder before letting go chuckling lightly when Legolas sprang to his feet gracefully and ran to Estel's room. He knocked softly before opening the door what greeted him made his heart twinge painfully. Estel was laid on his stomach his shoulders shaking as he cried into his pillow.

Walking quickly to Estel Legolas touched his shoulder lightly, the effect was immediate Estel twisted throwing himself into his friends arms crying against Legolas's shoulder. The elf rubbed the boys back soothingly until he calmed, it was one thing he learnt when Estel was little.

"I don't want you to go," Estel murmured his voice muffled against Legolas's clothing.

"Neither do I in some ways, but we knew Estel, I could not always remain here, I must see my father and return to my people," Legolas soothed the boy until he almost fell asleep.

"Goodbye for now Estel," Legolas whispered into the humans ear. Estel groggily opened his eyes and drew back before Legolas could stand and go Estel leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on the elves startled lips. Legolas closed his eyes briefly at the feel of the young lips briefly touching his own, it was wrong but his heart jumped and his stomach fluttered. Standing Legolas walked to the door before he could close behind him as he stood in the hallway he heard a soft voice call out

"Goodnight." This caused the elf to smile before he wearily began to prepare for his journey home.

Once again he found himself galloping away under the cover off darkness from Rivendell his heart heavy, and once again he turned at the top of the hill the wind whipping at his robe hood strands of blonde hair blowing in front of him as though pulling him back to Rivendell. With a sigh he turned his horse away from the beautiful Rivendell.

"Forgive me my friend," he repeated as he urged his horse home. It was a tradition that became well known in the future to the elves that every time the prince left he would turn his horse on top of the hill and whisper those very words. After those words were whispered the elves said that Estel went to bed desperately unhappy, but the wind would carry Legolas's words to him and he would wake calm and happy, and as Estel grew older he would anticipate Legolas's departure and on the night of his friend he would leave his window open.

Am quiet happy with this chapter although it's fairly short, I wasn't quiets sure what I wanted to happen.

NEXT CHAPTER – when Legolas returns to Rivendell only to find that Estel aka Aragorn has gone to be a Ranger. How will he react and who is the hooded figure hiding in the woods?


	7. Chapter 7

**Note/ means Legolas's thoughts.**

**CHAPTER 7:**

The years flew by and Legolas journeyed many times to Rivendell and each time he left with a heavy heart. Estel was not longer a young boy but a strong young man, the visits were happy, filled with laughter but Legolas hid a secret he refused to admit to his friend. Not that Estel ever noticed that Legolas would glance at him discreetly. Ever since young Estel had lightly kissed him a fire of longing was planted in Legolas and every visit proved that Estel would constantly change and every year the fire would grow, and Legolas forced himself to remember Estel was his friend nothing more.

Now elves knew the importance of love and whether two males liked each other or two women did not bother or shame them and Legolas was a strict believer of not being ashamed of being in love. And he wasn't he was more fearful of losing his best friend.

Legolas was riding excitedly to Rivendell he couldn't wait to see Estel again it had been a full year and a half since he had last seen him. But when he arrived at Rivendell a sadness engulfed him the air was thick with it, what was even more strange was the fact that his friend did not greet him, Estel always made sure to greet him. Jumping gracefully from the saddle the elf gratefully handed his horse to the stable manager, walking quickly he knocked lightly yet urgently on Elronds study door. It was answered seconds later, and Elrond stood tall but Legolas could tell he was plagued with sadness his face lined with weariness.

"Legolas come in," Elrond stood aside and Legolas walked confused into the study when Elrond gestured for him to sit he did, his face creased in confusion.

"Elrond, my friend where is Estel?" Legolas felt a rising sense of panic begin to creep into his heart.

"Do not panic my friend, Estel. . . he joined the rangers a while ago. He has left Rivendell," Elrond said his voice split between anger and sadness. Legolas sat numb his mind repeating Elronds words. /Estel's gone/ Legolas felt sadness sweep through him there was no way he could track his friend, if he had been gone a while but maybe . . ..

"When did he leave?" Legolas choked out.

" Shortly after you, six full moons to be exact," Elrond laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and Legolas stood quickly. Hesitating he pulled a stunned Elrond into his arms for a brief hug before saying quickly; " I must leave I need to find him or do something," Legolas got a sad nod from Elrond before running from the room. Elrond knew his youngest 'son' would depart but to be a ranger? It hurt more than he thought, but he also knew that Legolas would search for Aragorn future king of the white city.

Legolas tore down Rivendells stairs running fast to the stables after a quick conversation with the stable manager it was agreed that Legolas's own horse would rest at Rivendell whilst Legolas loaned one of the other fast horses. Thanking the stable manager Legolas galloped hurriedly away from Rivendell. Stopping on his hill he turned out of habit to look at Rivendell the place he deemed a second home, of course that was when Estel had been there, it was slightly different now although he loved Elrond and his family as though they were his own family it always included Estel.

In the forest Legolas's sharp hearing picked up a twig snapping and cautiously his eyes briefly searched the lines of the wood he shrugged he didn't see anything. Walking the beautiful black horse on, Legolas pulled the horse a little ways away from the forest, and carried on.

For many hours Legolas knew of something following him, it wasn't orcs they were too dumb to stay as well hidden as whatever it was that was tracking him, he was cautious but he hadn't been challenged so carried his journey on giving the pretence that he knew nothing of his stalker. But he would need to set camp for his horse was growing tired. Growing restless of him being stalked Legolas stopped to set up camp, reining his horse close he set to work gathering his sleeping rug and placing it carefully upon the ground his eyes flitting around him every so often. It was while he took a drink of water from the pouch supplied with the horse that a figure in a black tattered robe strode from the woods. Legolas saw the figure out of the corner of his eye; an arrow was drawn fast as lightening pointing at the figure that stopped dead in its tracks.

"Who are you?" Legolas demanded, his arrow pointing at the figures heart. The figure cautiously raised both hands palm outwards in a sign of surrender.

"Would you kill a friend Legolas?" a familiar yet strange voice replied his eyes creasing into a frown Legolas increased the strength on the bow and arrow.

"You've tracked me since Rivendell why?" Legolas said calmly.

"Let me lower my hood you'll get your answer then," The figure replied, Legolas nodded his agreement. Slowly the rough looking hands lowered the hood revealing a familiar brunette. Dropping his bow and arrow Legolas stood in shock. Aragorn smiled and stepped forward cautiously embracing the elf.

"You're a ranger," Legolas said later that night they had sat in comfortable silence since there embrace had ended.

"I am, I knew you'd return to Rivendell sometime," Estel said smiling.

"Why were you following me?" Legolas asked curiously. Estel shrugged his strong shoulders Legolas tried not to stare too much at his handsome friend.

"Like I said I knew you'd return to Rivendell sometime I waited until I heard rumours of your departure from Mirkwood before I returned to Rivendell to await your arrival, I never miss meeting you when you arrive I was a little late this time," Estel said teasingly Legolas hit his arm playfully.

It was later that night when Aragorn suddenly leaned over kissing Legolas softly on his lips, he was shocked and Aragorn pulled away embarrassed when he didn't get a response, Legolas stared in shock at Estel his heart thumping.

"Legolas im'..." he was interrupted

"Estel? Shut up," Legolas pulled Estel to him kissing him passionately it was exactly how he had dreamed for years. There passion grew and there hands wandered over each other's bodies, they moaned into each other's mouths.

"We shouldn't," Legolas, panted his eyes darkened with pure lust. Aragorn was kissing his neck his breath hot against Legolas's already flaming skin.

"We don't have to if you don't want," Estel murmured against his skin. Legolas's hands tangled into Estel's shoulder length hair.

"Don't you dare stop," Legolas panted. Deftly there hands pulled at the other's clothes, nipping, licking there way over their bodies. Moaning Legolas thought hazily that he'd never felt so good, it was happiness; love and a burning ache all in one.

It wasn't painless Legolas felt a great pain when Estel slowly ever so carefully pushed into him, but the knowledge that it was Estel inside him overrode the pain. In that night they taught each other numerous ways of pleasure and they made love until exhaustion made them collapse into each other's arms.

Next morning Legolas woke to Estel's eyes searching his face smiling at his lover he leaned up kissing him softly.

Breaking the kiss reluctantly Aragorn stood wincing slightly as he dressed. Legolas felt his lover's eyes raking over his body as he dressed and he turned wrapping his arms around Aragorn.

"We have to move soon, I'll ride with you part way to Mirkwood," Estel whispered regretfully into Legolas's ear. The elf just nodded sadly. Mounting their horses both men cringed feeling the pain in their bottoms, this was going to be a long journey.

Legolas noted Aragorn's uncomfortable shifting throughout the journey and felt an emotion close to smugness thankful that he'd switched there positions last night, at least he wasn't alone in feeling the painful sting as he sat in the saddle.

All too quickly for both they had to part ways, leaning over the horses Estel pulled Legolas into a loving kiss.

"Strider," Aragorn whispered against Legolas's lips.

"What?" Legolas asked confused. Stroking the elves neck Aragorn replied.

"If you ever need me ask around for Strider." Seeing his lover nod Aragorn leaned his forehead against Legolas's.

"We'll see each other soon, I love you," Aragorn whispered meaningfully.

"I love you, I hate this, us always having to leave one another," Legolas muttered Aragorn nodded I agreement. Hugging him for the last time Legolas nipped Aragon's ear whispering " See you soon, lover." Delighting in the smile and flush of pink on Estel's face before he galloped off home. Little did they know that the next time they would meet would be many years later when the famous Fellowship of the Ring was formed. Though they craved each other, they managed to wait until the fates threw them together somehow they knew that they would meet again, it had become a sort of habit.

Yay! I finally got those two 'together' sorry it took so long and I've finally reached the part where they meet at the Fellowship which is gonna be the next chapter. Sorry but it's late and im seriously tired. I will update soon promise lol.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 

The next time Legolas saw his lover was when he was sat in Rivendell, at Elrond's council, gathered to discuss the one ring. Legolas could not help staring at his lover who he had been apart from for so long. He barely heard Boromir of Gondor's speech but he heard enough to know that Boromir wanted to use the ring.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can, the one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master," Aragorn's sweet voice filled his elven ears and he listened with rapt attention as Boromir sneered at the ranger.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" he questioned. Legolas felt anger coil inside him, how dare he question his lover!

Standing angrily Legolas glared at Boromir.

"This is no mere ranger he is Aragorn son of Arethorn, you owe him your allegiance," Boromir turned in disbelief.

"Aragorn? This is Isildurs heir?" he said somehow turning his voice to a slight sneer.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas put in his face creased into a frown; he was making it quiet clear how he felt for the son of Gondor's steward. The glare he was giving Boromir raised the tension within the council and Aragorn spoke in elvish to his long ago lover.

/Sit down Legolas/ looking at Aragorn he watched as Boromir turned to Aragorn.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king," he said before he sat once again.

The meeting went on and Legolas played a more active role when Boromir described Mordor and how impossible it was, Legolas felt his hatred for the man increase slightly. Jumping to his feet he looked around at the council.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said, the ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli the dwarve said angrily, Legolas glared at him. The meeting was getting out of hand.

"And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir questions. Gimli jumps to his feet angrily.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" His exclamation causes the blonde elves to jump up muttering angrily, the others also jump up arguing freely, Legolas holds back some of the elves as they argue with the dwarves. It seems there is open war within the council as everybody argues for what they believe in.

Frodo Baggins stands watching the council.

"I will take it," but he is not heard over the noise of the arguing men.

"I WILL TAKE IT" there is no mishearing him this time as he declares this loudly.

The council stare at him in disbelief as they cease there arguing.

"I will take the ring to Mordor, now I do not know the way," He says looking questioningly at the people before him. Gandalf steps forward.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear," he places his hand on Frodo's shoulder in reassurance.

Aragorn steps forward looking at the brave hobbit before him.

"By my life or death I can protect you I will, you have my sword," he kneels before Frodo as he says this and stands walking to the side of Frodo.

Legolas watches his lover pledge his life to help Frodo and also steps forward.

"And you have my bow," before he too stands beside the two men at Frodo's side, he gives Aragorn a small soft smile which is discreetly returned. Legolas shows his displeasure when Gimli glares at him before stepping forward by a small frown forming on his handsome face.

"And MY axe." Boromir walks forward slowly, looking at the men who have gathered to protect Frodo.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," he says to Frodo before addressing the men by Frodo's sides.

"If it is indeed the will of the council then Gondor shall see it done," Before he too takes his place with the group.

After a rather amusing moment of three other Hobbits, Sam, Merry and Pippin pledging themselves to Frodo and the ring they are named The Fellowship Of The Ring.

They had very little time to prepare and it was not long before the Fellowship set out on its journey. Legolas gave Aragorn discreet smiles, which were always returned, but not even his lover's presence could drown out the annoying Dwarve that accompanied them. Legolas knew this was to be a long journey, he just hoped Aragorn would stop him from killing the Dwarve before even a days journey was over.

Im not very happy with this chapter. You know the feeling you get when you know it can be better? Yep kinda happening to me right now. But thanks to my kitten keeping me awake til the early hours of the morning im really tired. Thank you to all the reviews and encouragement it is greatly appreciated. I hope to update soon. I also apologise for getting any names or lines wrong, and for not putting much action or anything else into this chapter.


End file.
